Chain'n'toad
Chain'n'toad (鎖ガマ, Kusari-Gama; Viz: Chain Toad) is the A-Class Rank 36 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Chain'n'toad wears a frog helmet and his eyes can be seen in the frog's mouth. His attire is a simple white karate gi tied together with a black belt. The top half of his frog mask is red with yellow eyes while the bottom half is white. He is a middle-aged martial artist with a goatee and mustache. ChainToadNoMask.png|Without his mask Chain'n'toad.PNG|His mask in color Personality According to the Hero Association catalog, he has a rather plain and dull personality despite being pretty strong but has a soft spot for children and he wears a frog costume to appeal to them. He has a cordial relationship with his fellow respected heroes and can work together with them. He is rather calm and collected in battle and can spot moments of weaknesses while fighting. Plot Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Chain'n'toad appears in I-City and teams up with Butterfly DX, Narcisstoic, Peach Terry and Death Gatling to defeat the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, when Flashy Flash suddenly shows up. When Flashy Flash blinds the monster, it goes on a rampage and Chain'n'toad manages to save Bone from falling debris. When Tatsumaki arrives and crushes the monster into a ball, he is scolded by her for not taking care of the monster along with the rest of the heroes. Monster Association Arc Chain'n'toad is part of an ambush lead by Death Gatling to attack Garou. He chain attacks with Smile Man twice and begins to surround Garou. When he immobilizes Garou's legs for Smile Man to throw his kendama ball at Garou, he is defeated when Garou redirects the giant ball toward him, crushing him instantly. Unnamed Saga Psychic Sisters Arc Butterfly DX, Chain'n'toad and Forte greet their new neighbor, Saitama, as a means of showing their superiority. It is revealed that Chain'n'toad wears his toad helmet to gain popularity, which worked a little. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Pork Cutlet Bowl Chain'n'toad was among the many heroes summoned by McCoy to combat the monster that was devastating the Z-City police station. He arrives at the scene late, after Saitama has already killed the monster. Taste Chain'n'toad is one of the contestants of the Hero Costume Contest under the entry number 16. OVAs Going Fishing with Middle-Aged Men Chain'n'toad appears alongside Mumen Rider tracking down Giant Salamander. They pursue it to a lake, where Kamikaze and Bang happen to be fishing. During their battle, Chain'n'toad is swallowed by the monster. He is soon freed when Kamikaze intervenes and slashes the monster open, killing it for them. Abilities and Powers Being an A-Class hero, Chain'n'Toad is a skilled and powerful fighter. Physical Abilities Enhanced Reflexes: Chain'n'toad has shown to possess considerable reflexes during combat. Fighting Style Kusarigamajutsu Expert: Chain'n'toad is heavily skilled at using the kusarigama, predominantly using it as a long-ranged weapon. *'Ear Cutter' (耳狩り, Mimi Kari): Chain'n'toad recalls the kama of the kusarigama with extreme force and speed from various angles around the opponent. *'Ankle Bind' (足首吊り, Ashi Kubizuri): Chain'n'toad wraps the kusari-fundo end of the kusarigama around the leg of an opponent to limit their movement. Equipment Kusarigama: True to his name, Chain'n'toad choice of weapon is a kusarigama, and he is very skilled in using it. He was able to block falling debris with it to save himself and Bone, and was one of the long-ranged attackers in Death Gatling's team during the hunt for Garou. Major Battles Trivia *His Japanese name, Kusari-Gama, is a portmanteau. Kusarigama (鎖鎌) is the name of his chain-scythe weapon, while gama (ガマ) means "cattail" in Japanese, referring to the plants of the same name which grow near wetlands where frogs might live. References Navigation fr:Crapaucheur Category:Human Category:Characters Category:A-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes